Mi amado príncipe
by Elizabethrh
Summary: Te pregunto, ¿eres mía? Como esclava, sirvienta y reina. Me respondes, ¿continuas siendo mío? Mi promesa es absoluta.
1. señorita Black, señora Malfoy

Severus Snape se encontraba sentado en un asiento del compartimiento; estaba solo; hace unos meses había perdido a su mejor amiga; la había insultado, ella no sabia lo mucho que le hacia falta desde que dejaron de ser amigos, y nunca llegaría a saberlo.

Ya iba en su sexto curso de Hogwarts.

Se sentía tan solo, más solo que nunca, su madre había muerto hace un mes, y ahora vivía con su padre, lo detestaba,

¡Por que no se habría muerto el!,

Pero no! se había ido su madre, quedando mas desprotegido y solo que nunca, era la única que lo comprendía, bueno, Lily también, pero la había perdido...lo peor de todo es que no le había dicho que la amaba, y eso era otra cosa que tampoco haría.

En todos esos años de amistad no entendía como no se lo había dicho nunca, tuvo tantas oportunidades, y ese estupido de Potter…

Tal vez si se lo hubiese dicho la historia seria diferente, ¡pero no!, ahora se encontraba solo

Sufriendo su pena en silencio...sentado mirando como pasaba el tiempo y el hermoso paisaje.

En este instante necesitaba a alguien un amigo en quien confiar, alguien con quien desahogarse, alguien que lo ayudara, y no ser el quien siempre tenia que estar duro, fuerte.

El chico sabia todo esto, solo que no quería admitirlo. Y así, ese día cometió el peor error de su vida,

Había tomado la decisión de ser duro como piedra, frió, así nada podría molestarlo...

Snape, ¡SNAPE!- dijo una chica muy bella asomada en la puerta de el compartimiento, tenia facciones delicadas, sus ojos de un celeste impactante y su cabello rubio, le caía naturalmente en la espalda con una naturalidad increíble, dándole un aire mas atractivo…

Si Narcissa…-dijo fríamente Snape y levemente molesto.- ¿Qué quieres?

¿Puedo sentarme aquí Severus?- haciendo énfasis en su nombre

No me llames por mi nombre; para ti soy Snape.

¿Esta bien, me puedo sentar aquí?- dijo ofendida totalmente.

Si pero no me molestes Narcisa…

No me llames por mi nombre; para ti soy Black.

Y Malfoy próximamente.-dijo Severus mordazmente

¡Si! Señora de Malfoy.- le contesto como toda una Black. Snape la detestaba ni siquiera sabia por que le había permitido que se sentara en el compartimiento.; Lucius había salido ya de Hogwarts y le había dejado a cargo de Narcissa, tenia que cuidarla. De que _"nadie le tocase a su futura esposa"_…

Tenia un largo año que recorrer…

Suspiro…


	2. chocolate, menta y otras fragancias

_**Chocolate, menta y otras fragancias.**_

EL COMIENZO DE…:

Escudriñaba su libro en la biblioteca en busca de la forma de vencer a su corazón, que lo hacia comportarse como un estúpido, que lo dejaba en evidencia y lo atontaba, sobre todo cuando cierta persona se encontraba cerca; y esa persona era Lily Evans, la veía estaba a unas mesas de el, solo que estaba dándole la espalda y por eso ella no lo veía a el; su corazón se había acelerado, cuando la vio entrar, no pudo evitar mirarla hasta que se sentó, desconcentrado dejo de poner atención a su libro titulado: "la historia del mal por godelot"…Continuaría mañana su lectura, recogió todas sus cosas, y paso al lado de Lily, casi rozándola, sintió su perfume floral y se estremeció al instante, atontado, fue a su primera clase de pociones; era bueno, estupendamente bueno en eso, no por nada era el príncipe mestizo aunque muy poca gente sabia de que se apodaba así…por supuesto Lily era una de esas personas; era un genio un desdichado genio aunque nadie lo supiera…

Tan atontado había quedado, que choco con alguien,

Severus sintió el olor de un perfume que ya había sentido antes, su corazón se volvió a acelerar…

Cuidado idiota!...-se…snape eres tu! Mas cuidado por donde vas querido.- le dijo fríamente Narcisa estaba sobresaltado por haber chocado con el, andaba distraída, mas bien alguien la traía distraída, alguien que estaba sentado al lado de Lily, Severus mas pendiente de Lily no se fijo en quien lo acompañaba, y obviamente ese alguien era james potter…

Al ver a Severus se sobresalto mucho pensó que le iba a gritar sabia la fama que tenia… pero el no atino a responder y se fijo que el también esta distraído, y miro hacia la dirección en la que estaba posada su vista…miraba a evans,¡miraba a Evans! Pero ¡como la miraba a ella!, tenia ganas de ir a pegarle a la "perfecta" sangre sucia… la mitad del colegio estaba enamorado de ella, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que le molestaba era que severus la miraba, y como la miraba se notaba a mil leguas que le gustaba, se puso celosa y lo demostró mostrándose indiferente a snape, lo que el ni noto logrando que se pusiera mas celosa, lo vio marcharse a pociones ella también tenia esa clase, lo siguió a ver que le tenia preparado slughorn en esa clase…

Llega tarde señorita Black; apúrese recién estamos comenzando.-dijo el profesor Slughorn.

Si profesor.-

Se sentó al lado de Snape que era el único lugar libre; todavía sentía cierto fastidio, al recordar la escena de la biblioteca. Y no quería estar cerca de el.

Eran pocos los que cursaban el éxtasis de pociones; esa clase la tenían todos los sextos curso juntos; como dije eran muy pocos.

Bien alguien me puede decir como se llama esta poción.- pregunto Slughorn indicando la poción que estaba mas cerca de ellos.

Para el fastidio de Narcisa la persona que contesto fue Lily Evans.

Esa poción es amortentia profesor es una poción…

La poción olía deliciosamente, la atraía, respiraba cada vez más acompasadamente, era completamente seductora; ¡era maravillosa!, se sentía satisfecha. Era una mezcla de chocolate, menta y otra fragancia que hacia que ambas se combinaran en perfecta armonía…

Solo produce cierto encaprechimiento, ninguna poción es capaz de crear amor verdadero…huele diferente para cada persona; ami huele a chocolate mmm... menta y esa fragancia…lily se sonrojo y se sentó.

Narcissa estaba anonadada, estaba segura que la poción de Lily olía exactamente como la suya, eso significaba que a ambas le gustaba lo mismo, recordó a james…pero ese pensamiento no la convencía.

El profesor estaba hablando de una poción que iba a dar como premio, era suerte liquida…ella quería esa poción así que se puso manos a a la obra

La poción es complicadísima.-pensó, leyó:_"pócima de los muertos vivientes"_.

Giro su cabeza y vio como Severus ya se encontraba haciendo su poción, no sabia como siempre hacia las pociones a la perfección.

Para su molestia vio que el profesor movía a Lily al lado de Severus, por que hablaba mucho con su amiga Alice.

De repente le llego el olor a una fragancia que le alborotaba los sentidos, respiro y se sintió en paz, se dio cuenta de que Evans había hecho lo mismo, era demasiada coincidencia…

¿Severus que haces?-pregunto Narcisa, viendo que el chico tachaba una línea de su libro y ponía algo nuevo.

Snape para ti Black…hago mi poción.-contesto mecánicamente.

Para que tachas el libro.-pregunto nuevamente

No le contesto solo se limito a mirar su caldero.

Lily también lo miraba, no podía partir su grano de soporo, y se fijo que Severus lo aplastaba con una daga, le pregunto lo mismo que Narcisa, solo que esta vez el no respondió nada,

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas; y a la vez curiosas, por saber que pasaba por la mente de esa persona, sus pociones le salían con total naturalidad, era perfecto para eso.

**gracias por leer**


	3. pasadizos y pasillos

¿Todavía lo quieres?- pregunto Alice.

Se había sincerizado con su amiga y le había contado todo lo que le había pasado en su clase de pociones, a diferencia de Narcisa ella sabia que le atraía de su poción.

Por supuesto que si es…era mi mejor amigo…mas encima debe estar sufriendo, hace un mes y medio murió su madre, lo único que quería era ir a abrazarlo y consolarlo; esto último lo pensó.

Pese a todo lo que le había hecho Severus, sus burlas hacia los sangre impura de parte de el y sus amistades, lo seguía queriendo, era el chico que le había enseñado todo acerca del mundo mágico y había compartido casi toda su niñez, sin contar lo inteligente que lo encontraba…

Así que te gusta y todavía no logras sacártelo de la cabeza, pese que fuiste tu quien corto su amistad.- le dijo severamente.

Si…-soltó Lily.

¿Y james?

Lily miro a james y suspiro.-Jam…Potter es otra cosa, es simpático, apuesto, inteligente, carismático, divertido, gracioso, pero…

¿Pero que?- pregunto Alice

_**No es Severus**_

Alice miro a su amiga, sabía lo confusa que estaba.

_Pasadizos y pasillos…_

_Severus Snape no mereces mi apellido, escoria, inmundicia de la sociedad, púdrete en tu inmundicia y la oscuridad te tragué. Mírala es tu culpa._

Se despertó sobresaltado, tenia una pesadilla y que pesadilla, se le repetía

Constantemente cada vez mas veces, la imagen de su madre muerta, golpeada y sangrante, le aparecía en sueños y le quitaba la cordura, y esa voz, esa maldita voz lo hacia temblar.

_Mírala es tu culpa…_

El peso de todo su sufrimiento le callo encima, salio corriendo.

Corría y corría llorando, entre pasadizos y pasillos, descontrolado, desesperado se metió a un pasillo que creía solitario

En medio de la oscuridad choco con algo.

Que es...

¡Narcissa!- exclamo sorprendido

¡Severus! -exclamo igual de sorprendida

Iluminados únicamente por sus varitas, notaron, entre si, que ambos estaban llorando, tenían los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre,

¿Que te paso, por que lloras? -pregunto Narcisa discretamente y sumamente preocupada por ese chico de ojos negros; ¿preocupada? Le daba un poco de lastima.

Severus desvío su mirada

Narcissa tomo su cara entre sus manos

¿Que te paso Severus?- pregunto cariñosamente

El chico carraspeo.

Miro a Narcisa, se topo con esos ojos azules; rojos de tanto llorar, y se sintió débil, no podía protegerla de todo como le había dicho Lucius,

¿Que te paso a ti Narcissa?- dijo preocupado

Esta vez Narcisa desvío la vista

Nada… solo… es que el.

Noto que tenía una carta entre sus manos, estaba atento a lo que le decía, su misión era cuidarla.

No le gustaba esa idea pero al verla tan desprotegida, una rabia sorda lo invadió quería destrozar al que le había hecho eso,

¿Que te paso a ti? te ves destrozado.- dijo Narcissa

Nada solo tuve una pesadilla…

Una pesadilla te dejo así, ¿que fue lo que soñaste?

Mi madre, veía como mi madre…mo...Moría…

volvió a temblar al recordar las palabras de su padre, culpando…

Tu madre…tu madre… ¿murió?-preguntó lo mas delicadamente que pudo.

Severus asintió, llenándose los ojos nuevamente de lágrimas, el solo recordarlo lo debilitaba mortalmente. No sabia por que le estaba contando eso, a esa chica, con la que se llevaba tan mal, siempre la encontró arrogante, fastidiosa, digna sangre pura, estaba ofuscado, se encontraba débil sin ánimos de defenderse, a el y sus sentimientos.

Y a ti que te paso Narcisa?

Lucius…

¿Lucius? Snape se descontrolo estaba bien se iba a casar con el pero si le hacia algo a Narcissa el no lo iba a tolerar.

¿Que te hizo?- Pregunto con una voz que daba miedo.

Es que el… yo… solo tenemos problemas nada mas…

Algo se partía en su interior, era conciente del futuro que le deparaba a Narcissa y no podía creerlo. Narcisa se acerco al muchacho pero el la aparto de un empujón, se sentía traicionado, se devolvió a su sala sin avisar, dejando a Narcisa sola, se devolvió a su sala común, ya en su habitación recapacito todo lo que había pasado, nada de todo lo que pensó le dijo que, tal vez, estaba celoso…

** …**

Narcissa volvía a llorar, se fue a su pieza, no sabía muy bien que había pasado.

Severus llorando era algo inesperado; aunque al lado de el, no tenia razones para llorar…

Le costo quedarse dormida, y cuando se durmió soñó con esos ojos negros y vacíos que la atraían. Al día siguiente se despertó alterada, no podía aceptar que le atraía Severus… la verdad no sabia que le atraía de Severus, pero al pensar en el, un calor la invadía y se le erizaba la piel.


	4. Lujuria

Capitulo 6 Lujuria:

La vio bajar, se veía preciosa, perfecta, con , su túnica el pelo suelto cayendo por la espalda.

Hizo acto de presencia y todos se quedaron embobados con ella, mirándola, apreciándola, todos menos Severus que era "in corrompible" en ese ámbito, o eso creía el.

No podían creer que semejante beldad se fuera a casar con lucius Malfoy, tenían sus propias teorías al respecto; la mas descabelladas decían que al momento de la boda, ella se iba a escapar en una escoba con un perfecto desconocido... pero eso, eran puros rumores, hasta el momento el compromiso seguía en pie y bueno era una lastima, decian por ahí.

Hola Severus.-le dijo coquetamente. Todo lo miraban con odio no entendían como ella se fijaba en "ese" como le decían despectivamente.

Snape.-replico sin inmutarse, pese que sintió una descarga eléctrica al escuchar la voz de la chica.

Siguió escribiendo, tachando y arreglando su libro de _"pociones avanzadas sexto curso"._

Y te encuentras bien ahora.- pregunto recordando lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Severus la agarro del brazo, lo que le sorprendió, no esperaba esa reacción por parte del chico.

No te atrevas a mencionar siquiera lo ocurrido, Narcissa.- dijo casi en un susurro y en tono de advertencia.

Todos en la sala común los observaban, la inesperada reacción de Snape les había hecho temer por la "delicada" vida de Narcissa.

estaban muy cerca, Narcissa sentía el aliento de Severus en su cuello, Severus empezó a jadear, al igual que ella, Severus se acerco mas, y le dio un beso en el cuello, para después ir a su ojera y morderle el lóbulo, haciendo que ambos suspiraran, al tiempo que ambos reaccionaban del trance al cual habían caído.

Se empujaron rojos y muertos de vergüenza, ambos, en sus pensamientos, divagando y enojados por lo ocurrido.

Se sentían débiles ambos habían caído en la lujuria del otro.


	5. Mirame

**Cayendo:**

¡Estupida!, ¡eso era lo que había sido una estupida!, como había caído en su juego; como era posible que hubiera caído tan mortalmente bajo, la ira la estaba recorriendo; como había dejado que la tocase siquiera.

Ese ser que despreciaba, sobre todo por que la estaba constante mente vigilando; iba caminando por un pasillo y ¡zas! Aparecía por detrás, no sabia como lo hacia, pero la ponía nerviosa y paranoica.

Pero lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que:

Le había gustado, se detestaba al pensarlo, se detestaba al saber que le había encantado; estaba tan cargado de pasión, tan diferente a lo que expresaba Lucius; se mordió el labio.

Un susurro de el la hacia temblar, nunca se había sentido así por un chico; estaba cayendo y nada mas ni nada menos que por Severus Snape…

oOo

Estupido; que hiciste, estaba recapacitando, todo lo que había sucedido; como se había rendido tan fácil al encanto de aquella chica; recordaba su perfume; y suspiraba; nunca se había dejado llevar por una sensación o sentimiento, ni siquiera por Lily…Era un sentimiento nuevo; totalmente diferente a todo lo que había sentido, la detestaba; Era todo lo que lo que odiaba representado en ese cuerpo de mujer… ¡y que cuerpo! Pensó. ¡QUE!. Nunca había pensado así de una chica, la verdad nunca una chica lo hacia sentir tan, tan… no sabía que era; pero lo que más le molestaba:

Era que le había encantado. Lo que había hecho, esa sensación de triunfo, era estupendo.

Maldita chica; estaba cayendo y nada mas ni nada menos que por Narcisa Black…

oOo

¿Mírame?

¿Que quieres Black?

Llámame Narcissa…

Déjame en paz Black

Mírame.- dijo con voz seductora.

Vete a la mierda…

Narcissa lo acorralo en una pared, le sonrío cínicamente, le tomo la mandíbula y se río

¡Suéltame Black!

Le planto un beso desesperado.

La empujo, dejando a Narcissa tirada el piso; despeinada y derribada.

¡Aléjate de mi Black!

Narcissa lo observo irse; despechada, se levanto y caminando rápidamente hacia su sala común.

Ya me las pagaras Potter ya veras.-dijo en una retahíla de palabras.

Tan rápido iba; que al doblar no se dio cuenta, hasta que choco, que había alguien más en ese pasillo.

Severus observo, a Narcisa que estaba en el piso igual que hace unos instantes, cuando la empujaron.

La mirada que tenía daba miedo.

¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE CON ESE IMBECIL NARCISSA! Estas comprometida,

Me encargaron una misión y la voy a cumplir.- dijo moderando la voz y ocultando sus propios celos.

Narcissa se levanto, se enderezo la tunica y le respondió:

A ti poco te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida, métete en tus asuntos Snape.

No entiendo como te gusta ese imbecil…como fue que lo besaste -dijo sin pensar.

Sus labios son mas deliciosos que los de lucuis o los tuyos.- respondió acercándose peligrosamente hacia el.

¡Ah no!- dijo impulsivamente; ambos estaban muy enojados.

Ambos se acordaron de lo ocurrido y se sonrojaron.

Como sea Black jamás has probado mis besos.- dijo para salvar la cara, de un posible bochorno.

Jamás has besado ha nadie Severus.- dijo con una voz altiva.

Severus la agarrado en un movimiento muy posesivo, tenia su brazo puesto en el cuello de ella, la estaba asfixiando, lo hizo Tan sorpresivamente y fuerte, que estaba asustada.

Suéltame…e…- dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba.

No digas cosas que no sabes, Black, te puede ir mal, muy mal.- le dijo en un susurro, sus labios se rozaban. Narcissa contuvo el poco aire que tenia. Esperando que Snape la besara, para que engañarse quería que la besara, ese leve roce con sus labios le había alborotado todo sus sentidos; cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro que tenia en su garganta. Abrió los ojos Severus estaba igual de agitado que ella.

Nuevamente estaban muy cerca. Un silencio inundo todo el lugar, el aire estaba tenso. Callados, ambos conscientes de la cercanía uno del otro, se miraron un poco nerviosos.

Que le había pasado, nuevamente se había dejado llevar por la _pasión_ de la escena, se estaba conteniendo, pero le estaba costando mucho, ese pequeño roce lo había hecho sentirse confundido, Muy confundido. Estaba agitado mas de lo que nunca había estado por una chica…Maldijo su debilidad. Pero lo que mas lo confundió, fue el hecho de que al mirar a narcissa quería que la besara, lo veía en sus ojos.

Aprovechando, la debilidad del chico, narcissa se soltó y de su agarre y le paso los brazos por el cuello.

Severus desviaba la mirada, no quería que viera en sus ojos lo que el había visto en los de ella.

_Mírame…_

Sus miradas se encontraron, Narcissa vio toda esa pasión contenida en sus ojos negros_._

_Bésame…_

Se le acerco lentamente, y le dio un casto beso en la boca

Se volvió ha acercar a Severus, le dio un beso mas profundo, el solo contacto ambos labios les despertó hasta el mas ultimo de sus sentidos. Severus le devolvió el beso apasionadamente casi con desesperación.

Ella noto lo inexperto que era en esa materia, pero disfruto al máximo ese beso, le pareció el beso mas exquisito que le habían dado, se le estaba acabando el aire, y Severus no la quería soltar, la verdad ella tampoco quería hacerlo, era una adicción hacia esos labios que la hacían suspirar.

Se separaron en busca de aire, ambos respirando agitados, jadeantes, sabían que lo que estaban haciendo lo tenían prohibido, pero eso le daba cierta excitación, no podían parar de besarse, fascinados, por el reciente descubrimiento de esa pasión escondida…

Pero alguien los estaba observando de cerca…


End file.
